


¿Cual era la palabra?

by Lucy_Analiz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Lucy_Analiz
Summary: Colín Morgan es un conocido Locutor de la radio del momento. Su nombre artístico "Merlín" fue creado por su madre que es profesora de Historia en la universidad de su ciudad. Merlín tiende a seducir a cuanta mujer se pone en frente, pero no se casa con ninguna. El problema llega cuando conoce a un muchacho,que le hace sentir una conexión mítica que lo confunde...¿Cuál era la palabra?





	1. Chapter 1

¿Cuál era la palabra?…

Nunca en mis veintitantos años me había imaginado en una situación tal como la que se me estaba presentando. Cualquiera diría que esta actitud no era algo atípico en mi persona. Soy un hombre de letra, de reacciones rápidas con respuestas más qué neutras, híper-desarrolladas.

Pero esto escapaba totalmente de mi razonamiento, y el problema erradicaba en que no lograba entender tanto interés de mi parte.

….

Si no era mi lugar…, ni mi tiempo… qué hubiese sido de este encuentro.

….

Tres horas antes.

Era una noche perfecta para leer un buen libro recostado en mi sofá favorito, acompañado del dulce sabor de un exquisito Merlot.

Elyán tenia toda la razón, cuando decía que necesitaba relajarme un poco. Él es un gran amigo, un excelente compañero de trabajo, por eso intuía que algo no andaba bien pero sabia lo difícil que era sacarme razones. No podía decirle que su hermana esta vez me había metido en un lío demasiado grande.

El libro en mis manos es sobre criminología, cada pagina me absorbe como yo absorbo esta delicia de tinto, todos los que me conocen saben que todo lo relacionado se me hace un tema fascinante. En especial cuando se trata de ese autor qué me hace recordar mis días en la facultad trabajando de medio tiempo como consejero editor.

Estaba muy concentrado hasta que sentí algo vibrando en mis costillas. Me removí con un desgano inquietante, y en pocos segundos escuche un sonido familiar saliendo, por debajo de mi trasero.

No deben asustarse.

—¡Otra vez! Es la octava vez qué esa tonta te deja olvidado— Rezongo, como es de costumbre tratándose de ella causándome dolores de cabeza desde la niñez. Gwen es la persona mas descuidada del mundo cuando se trata de sus pertenencias.

—Al menos podría ponerte un tono de llamada mejor.

El teléfono había parado de llamar para cuando lo descubrí y realmente agradecí ese detalle. A mi no me agrada la idea de hacer el papel de su secretario, ni tampoco soporto esos ringtones modernos de pop/reggaeton o como se diga.

Ni siquiera me gaste en mirar de quien se trataba, posiblemente era Gwen o alguno de sus ex-amantes.

Antes de poder dejarlo en el olvido, y centrarme nuevamente en mi maravilloso triple homicidio dudoso, con posible futuro suicidio, el de mi amiga.

El teléfono había vuelto a sonar.

Sabia que Elyan no era por que a él si le había avisado por medio de un mensaje que su hermana había dejado olvidado su Mobil en mi casa.

Tal parece que tampoco dejara de vibrar con mensajes de wassap, y no puedo pecar de chusma.

Hablando de eso, logre ver uno de los nombres que figuraban- Lancelot- En menos de veinte minutos, pude contar como con cuatro llamadas perdidas y hasta me había aprendido la letra del ringston.

Suspiro y toda la ira en mi se deja ir. —Quizás pare de sonar o su teléfono sufra combustión espontánea por no contestarle y le explote en la cara, pensé antes de decidirme a apagarlo. Como sabrán Lancelot es tan imbecil como insistente.

Espero notéis mi imponente odio.

Verán, lamentablemente solo podía apagarlo, dado que tenia control digital.

—Solo agradece que no tengo acceso a este infernal aparato— lo dije en el tono mas molesto que tengo, hacia mi querida amiga, además eso me haría obtener una buena dosis de venganza, se lo merecería, luego de haberme echo ir a una de esas fracasadas-dobles cita a ciegas.

Lancelot

Lancelot…;es un exnovio de Gwen del que no quiero siquiera escuchar. Por su culpa puede que pende de un hilo mi carrera y mi renombre.

Me dedico a olvidar mis problemas, y continuo con la lectura… para cuando se me entumecen las pestañas, y me termino sin dar cuenta, toda una botella. Parpadeo y decido dejarlo por el momento.

Mientras me estoy duchando por algún lavado de cerebro, comienzo a cantar esa ridícula canción proveniente del rignston de mi amiga.

Este Malumo bastardo.

El teléfono de línea llama en el momento justo en que acabo de cerrar la canilla del agua. Logro salir envuelto en una toalla y respondo. Es Gwen quien me dice que a tenido que usar el celular de una amiga, que sea mas considerado en su grito de ayuda y que no puede gastar su tiempo en insultarme, lo que hace de todas formas y no le basta con ello, me pide mas que desesperada, agresivamente que le lleve ese infernal aparato a su nuevo trabajo.

En cuanto me dice donde queda puedo imaginar por lógica de ubicación y la música electrónica de fondo, que es un club nocturno.

Todo lo contrario a lo que seria mi noche de descanso y relajación.

En las calles se deslumbra la luz de los faroles de aquellos coches que aparcan, algunos para volver a salir. La gente entra, algunos bien vestidos, otros disfrazados, y la música suena mas clara que la luna. No tengo que estacionar… por que por suerte o desgracia… mi departamento esta a unas cuadras y no me conviene conducir con el merlot en sangre.

El hombre en la entrada me revisa, le sonrío algo incomodo. Esta me la debes Gwendoline . La fiesta parece estar entretenida y nadie presta atención a nada mas que al ritmo en sus huesos. Todavía es temprano para estar lleno, y es que solía salir a "bailar" bastante seguido en la Uni y entiendo que las fiestas empiezan pasando las dos de la mañana y falta como media hora para llegar a comprobar la expectativa.

La barra parece estar aún holgazaneando y mi amiga acaba de terminar de servir un daiquiri de frutilla. Tomo el menú de tragos sobre la mesa y señalo la esquina superior donde resalta el nombre del club. "I.C (ideología cultural)"

—¡¿Enserio?!;¿qué clase de club nocturno es este? ¿A donde demonios me transportaste mujer diabólica?— Escucho un par de risas y entiendo que son las compañeras de Gwen aunque a una de ellas, la morena no logro verla, por estar de espaldas licuando preparados. Suspiro y levanto mi ceja al ver el vestuario. —Debiste decirme que estabas tan desesperada y te contrataba de chacha en casa.

—No seas malo Mer.

— Shhh… estoy aqui de incógnito, llámame Colin— Susurro mientras le guiño a sus amigas.

Me sonríen coquetas y con mis gestos, las dejo pensar que caigo en sus manos. — Una amiga es dueña de este club y me pidió ayuda por que esta con poco personal.

—Ey! campeón— Me saluda una rubia de cabello largo que debería recordar de nombre por que solíamos salir en citas. — si, recuerdas que mi amiga trabajo de esto en su juventud cuando su abuelo tenia aquel bar en la calle oeste.

—Cierto… ojitos hermosos.

— Es… ¡Tara! idiota…

—Lo sabia Gwen, ¡Tara!, y como íbamos diciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por la prima de Hulk, ser mesera no es raro para ella…— Suspiro como encantado —por cierto te hiciste algo.., estas tan radiante que quedo en blanco—Ella niega con una sonrisa

—Aunque… Gwen no es del tipo amable que sirve sin recibir algo a cambió.

—No viniste aquí para demostrar tu versión de hombre lobo sacando tus colmillos venenosos.

—Claro que sí, grrr… tranquila mi señora aquí esta su barita mágica de brujilda.

—Gracias…— dijo Gwen entre dientes—,considera el no matarte como la devolución de este favor.

— No se si es mi sensación, pero creo que está entrando en su ciclo de apareamiento progresivo/agresivo.—Sus compañeras intentaron no reírse pero fue en vano y Gwen decidió ignorarme para ir hasta el otro lado, donde también había otra barra. — ¡Necesitas acción pronto!

Lo único que vi fue el dedo medio sobresaliendo entre la multitud. En ese instante veo que al girar tengo a una mujer enfrente mío, del otro lado de la barra. Las chicas me ignoran pero se notan intrigadas, lo que me hace sentir interesado — Toma, chico malo, es por cuenta de la casa. — me dice colocando un hermoso baso de cerveza en frente.

— Mmm… nosotros nos conocemos. Ella coloca su mano extendida frente a mi, y la tomo caballerosamente pero antes de besar el dorso ella la retira. — La dueña de este lugar. Morgaus su mejor amiga, tu eres…

Por eso las chicas estaban tensas, la dueña y amiga de Gwendoline. Es guapa de cabello rubio oscuro y rostro serio. — Amigo, el mejor… al menos del sexo masculino.

Ella parece tener un interés en hablar conmigo. Me hace una seña y me aleja de las demás muchachas.

Llegamos a una puerta y me hace pasar. Tal parece es su despacho, la música se escucha pero no tan fuerte teniendo la puerta cerrada. La chica me sonríe de una manera que da algo de nervios, por que puedo ver que no tiene las intenciones que me gustaría como hombre que tuviera hacia mi — Que tan amigos son… ustedes… — me pregunta, mientras me ofrece un asiento.

— Si eres amiga de Gwen dudo que no sepas esto, pero creo que tu interés es otro. Para tu tranquilidad, soy un amigo que no tiene ni tendrá sexo con ella pero aguanta sus mas tediosos días.

— No estas interesado en ella.

— Por que abría, no estoy loco, la amo… pero no para terminar casado… ella puede aparentar ser libre pero es una soñadora… y no pienso arruinar algo tan puro como eso.

— Eres Merlin, el locutor… ahora entiendo.

— Un gusto.

Ya fuiste rechazada.

— mm…

¿De que hablas?

— Puedo leer a las personas, el rechazo no es algo que sea bonito, pero creo que deberías decírselo, Gwen es una persona que entiende.

— ¿Qué debería de entender?

— ¿Que estas colada por ella?. Note que miraste hacia donde ella se hallaba tres veces, mientras veniamos hacia aquí. Además, puede que Gwen inocentemente me ha contado la manera descarada en la que te le has insinuado últimamente. Le has ayudado mucho.

—Siempre me comprometo a ayudar a mis amigos.

—Wow.. Comprarle un celular nuevo luego que se lo robaran a unas cuadras de aquí, ningún jefe mío haría eso, darle ropa de etiqueta haciéndole creer son baratijas…, trabajo con sponsor… y también se que prácticamente amenazaste a uno de su ex… por que este me lo contó.

—Solo hice lo correcto.

Ella no quería ir con su hermano, y necesitaba mi ayuda.

— Que buena amiga, pero tienes que recordar que ella no es un gatito que has recogido de la calle. — Dije seriamente. —No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, no le diré nada, por ahora.

La puerta se abrió para cuando parecía que quería contestarme. Era Tara que me miraba interesada.

— si?

—Lo siento, tenemos un problema con el dj dice que no seguirá pasando música hasta que no le des un aumento. No hemos podido convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Ese entupido apostador.

—Creo que tienes asuntos pendientes, a sido una buena platica, hablaremos luego.— sonreí, escapándome de esa leona furiosa. Tara solo nos observo algo descolgada. Me aleje buscando la salida pero algo golpeo contra mi pecho.

— Perdone, no lo vi. — Dijo, la voz de la joven que tenia sujetada de la cintura para conseguir equilibrio de ambos. Era una chica linda de largos cabellos negros. — Pero no pude apreciarla mucho por que una mano se coló en su hombro y otra en su brazo izquierdo, alejándola de mi.

— Que te piensas que haces tocando a mi hermana.

— ¡Arthur! El solo evito que cayera, fue mi culpa.

No se que fue lo primero que me golpeo, el ardor en el rostro o lo enrollada que me había quedado la lengua, estaba tieso ante ese hermoso rostro, esos ojos oscuros deslumbrantes haciendo que sintiera el latido excedido en pulsaciones, explotando através del timbre de su voz. que me había echo electrizar desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta el final de mis propios cabellos. No pudo ser mas alto que yo, pero aun así, era tan imponente que sentí la corriente de aire frio pasar por mi espalda, — No lo entiendes en este lugar, todo es escusa para mandar mano, este no te toco, o si…

— Por un segundo mi conciencia retomo sentido. — No manoseo mujeres. Eres lindo, pero eres todo un maleducado.

Tú hermana te ha dicho que me comporte.

— Un rarito, debí imaginármelo.

— Rari..rarito? — Mi gran boca, nunca debí decirle lindo.

— Sabia que en este lugar se llena.

— …de raritos… tal vez… tu quieres que te metan mano — , y a pesar de que empezaba a enfadarme mis ojos no dejaban de apreciar cada rasgo de su lindo aspecto.— por que podria hacerte un lugar entre morenas y pelirrojas.

No se que me llevo a decir tales cosas…, pero el no me respondió, solo quito sus ojos de mi y huyo mientras murmuraba cosas que seguro no eran lindas como su rostro. Haciéndome a un lado, sujetando la mano de su hermana que se disculpaba por su actitud, se dirigió lejos de mi físicamente, mas no de vista.

Me pase el resto de esa velada observándole.

Algo me decía que aunque había quedado varado por su presencia, y mis sentidos , le había visto muchas veces antes.

Esto no puede estarme pasando.

Creo que he quedado cautivado, por el joven de nombre Arthur.


	2. Rendirme o no Rendirme.

La noche debió haber sido corta debido a mi trabajo matutino por lo que pronto pensé en que debería retirarme he ir a despedirme de mi querida amiga… o al menos eso debió haber sucedido, pero aquella idea no fue mucho más que humo esfumándose en mi mente.

¿Dónde estaba mi tan reconocida responsabilidad? Pude notar la sorpresa de Gwen cuando le pedí otro trago. Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada y era más que seguro que planeaba quedarme un poco más. Ella se me acerco y preguntó - ¿Sucede algo qué yo no sepa? - en ese tono de voz preocupado que suele doblegarme. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba ahí como un tonto? ¿Qué ahora me había convertido en un acechador? ¿Qué su mejor amigo era un pervertido? ¿Qué estaba acechando a un jovencito de mi mismo sexo? ¡Claro! Seguramente sentiría pena e intentaría llamar a su hermano para que ambos me internen en un loquero, a causa, tal vez… de un no diagnosticado estrés.

Seguro ella comprendería.

Sacudí la cabeza en completa negación acompañando mi respuesta con una sonrisa-Hace tiempo que no vengo a un lugar de estos…

-Me siento diez años mas joven.- Agregue. Gwen golpeo mi hombro.

-No estamos tan viejos, puedes venir un noche en la que no tengas que trabajar por la mañana.- recorrió mi rostro y estiro mis ojeras con sus dedos-Mer, se te nota agotado…,tienes que descansar.

Sabia que debía irme- Bien,…bien. Tranquila. Que terminando este trago. Me vuelvo a casa, mamá pollito.

Gwen, asistió.

Decidiendo, dejar el interrogatorio para seguir con su trabajo, no sin antes pararse en punta de pies, apoyando sus manos en la barra que nos separaba, para plantarme un beso cariñoso en la frente. La jefa parada a unos veinte pasos de nosotros, me miro con antipatía y siguió manejando una de las cajas registradoras de aquella barra. Le sonreír a lo que ella contesto dándome la espalda.

Sin quererlo, ni merecerlo, me había ganado una enemiga.

No quería imaginarme siendo el enemigo de esa mujer de ahora misteriosa. Toda ella, gritaba; "Peligro"

El hormigueo en mis piernas me regreso a lo que era mas importante que el impulso asesino de la loca enamorada de mi amiga.- ¡GENIAL!- Me dije a mi mismo.- Mi único par de piernas realmente se sentían entumecido, y todo por estar afirmado en la barra por tanto tiempo, y no solo eso, la vista me estaba cabreando, por tener puesto mis lentes de contactos por tantas horas.

Leer más de 60 paginas con un Merlot en sangre más lo que le siguió…, no había sido de gran ayuda.

Debí de haber usado mis gafas esta noche.

Todo este berrinche. Esta actitud tan caprichosa. Me estaba fastidiando, ¡Yo mismo me estaba fastidiando! ¿Qué era esta locura? ¡Yo no soy así! Es mas, me iría ahora mismo. Me olvidaría de ese chico y de la punzada de dolor que me estaba causando, el solo echo de verlo bailar tan coquetamente con su grupo de niñatos. Por qué diablos, no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño cada que notaba que aquel joven rubiales era tan acechado como yo, por las chicas de este club. ¡Es qué mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarle!. Era como si no estuviese siendo yo mismo esa noche.

Como si todo esto fuera parte de un entupido hechizo.

Me tome el ultimo trago, como lo hacen los hombres. ¡Hasta el fondo! Le di un leve golpetazo a la barra y me encamine a la salida. Pero, entonces mire una ultima vez hacia ese chiquillo molesto que no había volteado a verme ni una sola vez. Como si mi mirada no hubiese sido lo suficientemente penetrante.

¿Cómo puede verse tan lindo? ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso? ¡Siempre fui un amante de mujeres hermosas! ¿es que acaso me estaba aburriendo de ellas? Mierda. Debo admitir que mi idea principal había sido conseguir compañía esa noche como un plus, por alcanzarle el celular a mi amiga.

Detesto, cuando dicen; Que Dios provee a quien obra bien.

Por lo general estaría aceptando el coqueteo desvergonzado de las chicas que se me habían acercado durante toda la noche en un intento de ligue. Para colmo de males, estaba lanzando hormonas como loco esa noche… por que presentí que hoy batí el record en mujeres interesadas.

Pero esto que me estaba pasando no podía ser considerado otra cosa que un castigo divino.

No se si fue mi actitud oscura o mi mirada en forma de lazo invisible, lo que hizo que girara su bonito rostro hacia mi dirección segundos antes de que me rindiera. Pero ahí estaban esos ojos enmarcados por un par de cejas fruncidas intentando entender lo que quería de él. No se lo que me llevo a hacer el siguiente acto de chiquilín despreciable. Coloque mi mano sobre el pecho directamente a mi corazón, para luego apoyar los dedos de esa mano sobre mis labios y lanzarle un pequeño e intruso beso volador. Era tan cómico su gesto de enojo, que hasta me halagué a mi mismo por conseguir su atención.

Mi sonrisa engreída debió desaparecer en el momento justo que lo vi encaminarse hacia mi, pero no podía dejar de sentir tantas emociones juntas. Era tan incontrolable que hasta el hormigueo en las piernas se había vuelto nada.

Obtener esa mirada brillante, junto a toda su atención me hacia sentir completamente fascinado, enroscado en un juego que apenas se estaba iniciando.

Pero a mitad de camino, su hermana volvió a aparecer para esta vez, entrometerse, era obvio que había visto la intención de Arthur de discutir conmigo, y para evitarlo, se lo llevo lejos.

La chica seguramente quiso hacerme un favor. Todo ese ida y vuelta de emociones, me hizo sentir cansado.

Me rendí.

Le envíe un mensaje de emoticon a Gwen, y me marche.

Fueron como dos horas de sueño, tome mis gafas de la mesa de luz, para mirar a todos lados y seguir sintiendo la misma extraña sensación de perdida. Seguramente me encontraba en uno de esos días en la que te acomplejas de la edad, del paso del tiempo, y piensas… en lo silencioso que se encuentra todo a tu alrededor.

Te sientes aburrido, repetitivo, espantoso, y hasta agotado de absolutamente todo.

Llegue a la estación, donde tres secretarias me recibieron. Ninguna era mía. Por lo que estoy seguro que sus jefes estarían molestos. -¡Buenos días, Merlín!. -dijeron a coro.

\- Buenos días, Anna, Elena, querido Morris.- Bueno, el ultimo es un chico, pero siempre me a parecido mas femenino que Anna y Elena. En realidad el ultimo solo estaba burlándose de ellas.

Morris me siguió el paso, dejando a un par de chicas molestas.-te encanta hacerlas enojar.

\- tu siempre me sigues el paso. -sonrío. -*Querido* juro que casi carcajeé de la risa y les solté un gas de emoción al ver su caras descompuestas.

-mmh… ¿Anteojos de sol?- Morris me pregunto.

-Salí- Morris me sonrío mientras me seguía hasta el ascensor.- ¿no me regañaras?- pregunte parándome dentro de las cuatro paredes, él negó.

\- Somos seres humanos- Dijo entrando conmigo-, pero el instinto animal rige nuestras vidas.- me susurro. - Además, ¿para que regañarlo?, los gritos de mi jefe serán suficiente castigo.

\- Gracias, por recordarme eso.

Las puestas se abrieron en el tercer piso, Elyan estaba parado esperándonos.-chismosas.-Escuche a Morris susurrar.

\- No te encargue ciertas copias sobre mi escritorio, Morris.

-Si, señor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esas copias siguen en tus manos y estas perdiendo el tiempo, como lazarillo de este imbecil?

\- Eso te pasa por insinuar que los gritos serian para mi.

\- Oh, Quédate tranquilo, para ti también tengo. Morris asegúrate de tener mi café en su punto exacto.

-Me tomara otra vida.- por que la cafetería estaba en el primer piso.

\- ¡Suerte!. - Le grite mientras me encaminaba hasta la sala de audio.

\- Por que eres tan malo con él.- le dije como tantas veces. -Es el primer asistente que te dura tanto.

\- Las mujeres siempre trataban de saltarte enzima y eso era un problema, por que tu las dejabas.

-¿Perdón?

\- Las recibo. Ahora, si sabes lo que me cuesta conseguir personal, por favor… trata de no enamorar a mi asistente.

-Lo intentare.

Pero, para la próxima no busques a los que abandonan la carrera de modelo.

-lo pensare.

El día fue insoportable. Mi querido publico no hablaba de otra cosas, que no fuera amor. Las canciones que nos pedían eran melancólicas, y para hacer la mañana mas romántica.

Llovía a cantaros.

Por la tarde tuve que cubrir la sección política, por que mi compañero estaba camino al hospital esperando agrandar su familia.

El mundo se llenaba de amor. Mientras que de mi mente no se escapaba el rostro de aquel peculiar rubiales.

Quizás, por eso mis ojos me engañaron. Cuando, volviendo hacia mi departamento, conduciendo mi Camaro, creí ver a mi enojon favorito cruzando la calle. Este chico estaba usando un buzo encapuchado. Por lo que no pude verle bien el rostro.

Simplemente me deje llevar por la intuición. Esa sensación del corazón palpitando. Pero el semáforo en rojo me obligo a permanecer en el lugar.

Pase por la misma calle, no había señales de aquel encapuchado.

Entre a mi departamento a eso de las 9 y con la sensación de cansancio, me acosté a dormir. No, sin poner el despertador para dentro de 5 horas. Algo me decías que esa noche debía volver a ese club.


End file.
